Freaky Ed-day
Freaky Ed-day 'is a fan-made episode of ''Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds switch bodies with the Kids and the Kankers. Plot The Eds set up a camp in the middle of the woods, with Edd doing most of the work. Ed has himself tangled up trying to pitch a tent and Eddy is slacking off roasting marshmallows. Suddenly they hear something behind the trees and spot the Kankers with a jawbreaker. On the count of three, the Eds tackle them and Eddy runs off with their snack. Lee pounces on him and they tumble into an electric fence, shocking them so much that their bodies switch. Eddy screams as he discovers he is in Lee's body and vise versa. But then he sees that Lee's hand is holding the jawbreaker so he continues running as Lee (in Eddy's body) chases him. Meanwhile, Ed and Edd lose track of Eddy and the Kankers, but a swarm of mosquitos begin pestering them. Edd realizes he left the bug spray at home, so he and Ed leave the woods. May and Marie pop out of a bush and grab Edd, asking him who he'd like to kiss. The sisters engage in a tug-of-war with Edd, until Ed rescues him and sends May and Marie into the electric fence. May and Marie discover they have swapped bodes from the shock and decide to follow the Eds. Eddy and Lee return to the Cul-De-Sac. They bump into Kevin on his bike, and their bodies have been left with static electricity that shocks them yet again. As Eddy, Lee and Kevin attack each other, Jimmy is seen playing with toys in his yard. He is quickly engulfed in the fight and gets shocked as well. Kevin walks off in Lee's body and Jimmy runs away crying in his body, both oblivious to it. Lee (still in Eddy's body) throttles Eddy in Jimmy's body, until Sarah punches her away. Believing Eddy is Jimmy, she takes him to her house for a nap. Kevin comes to talk to Rolf, but he thinks he is a Kanker and whacks him with a rake. The two swap bodies momentarily. Victor rams into them and ends up in Lee's body. Rolf, in Victor's body, chases after the so-called goat napper. Kevin looks at his reflection in a bucket of water to see himself in Rolf's body, but he just believes Rolf is mimicking him. He runs away and assumes Rolf is following him. Eventually he bumps into Nazz and she also recieves a shocking body swap. At Ed's house, Edd helps pack some items, until discovering Ed's bag is filled with gravy. Marie (in May's body) bursts in and hugs Edd. Then May (in Marie's body) does the same with Ed, to Edd's surprise. Upstairs, Sarah gives Eddy a tray of cookies and walks to the kitchen for milk. Eddy hears a ruckus downstairs and decides to check it out. Back outside, Rolf encounters Jimmy and assumes he is Kevin. He hops on the back of the talking goat for an enchanting ride into the clouds. Ed suspects that May and Marie have swapped bodies, but Edd refuses to believe his sci-fi fantasies. "Jimmy" arrives and talks like Eddy, prompting Edd that it has happened but leaving him puzzled. The other body swap victims arrive and pull them all into a fight. Sarah joins in to save Jimmy. They constantly swap bodies with each other until Edd tells them all to stop. He comes to assume that the static electricity is causing this, so he has all his guests rub their feet on a carpet to revert to normal. This should work as long as nobody else sets foot on the carpet, which unfortunately happens when Jonny and Plank step in. A big static-induced explosion occurs. That evening, Edd steps into his bedroom. It is revealed that all the kids, and even Victor, have entered his body when they each start complaining about this predicament. Eddy briefly threatens to pull off Edd's hat. Jonny says that Plank feels uncomfortable, pulling off Edd's shirt to reveal Plank formed on his belly. The Kids blame Jonny for this and Edd tells them to settle down. Ed is the last to talk before tempers flare. Another battle ensues, which makes it look like Edd is beating himself up. Memorable Quotes Trivia *The title is a pun on the film Freaky Friday. *Edd makes a reference about Hanky Panky Hullaboo when May (actually Marie) tries to kiss him. *The static explosion is similar to the one at the beginning of Every Which Way but Ed. *When in Eddy's body, Ed repeats one of his quotes from Mirror, Mirror on the Ed. *The carpet scene near the ending is similar to a scene from the Gravity Falls episode "Carpet Diem". *Every character appears and talks. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes